k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2, Chapter 13
Volume 2, Chapter 13 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary At the last day of school, the Light Music Club members discuss celebrating together at some point of the holidays. Ritsu proposes to celebrate at Christmas eve again which is seconded by Yui, but Azusa has to decline since she has plans that day, leading Yui and Ritsu to presume that she has a boyfriend. Yui then proposes to celebrate on New Year's Eve which is okay for the rest, so it's settled. Mio fears that they will bother Yui's parents, but Yui allays her by stating that both are travelling that day again. In foresight, Ritsu asks Sawako Yamanaka if she wants to join them but at first, Sawako acts busy so Ritsu prepares to leave. However, Sawako admits that she has no plans that day and that she would like to come as well. At New Year's Eve, the group visits the Hirasawa household where they are greeted by Yui and her younger sister Ui. After Ritsu mentions that sleepovers together are kind of exiting, Sawako states that none of them will find sleep the night. Ui then serves the delicious looking dinner and as Mio apologizes for always being such a burden, she says it's fine since Yui's happy expression is enough to make her happy as well. All of the sudden, Sawako hugs Azusa from behind and starts undressing her. Azusa asks for help but the rest is busy eating, so Sawako succeeds in putting tiger ears on her head. Sawako proudly calls it the cosplay for the next year, the year of the tiger, to which Mio corrects her that 2009 will be the year of the ox instead. Sawako does not let it bother her and continues harassing Azusa until her victim states that she drunk too much and is misbehaving, to which Sawako states that she is completely sober. After finishing the meal, Mio asks Tsumugi if she is alright spending the time with them. Mugi tells her that her family is currently in New Zeeland, but she rejected coming with them since she wanted to stay with her friends which greatly amazes Mio. The last minute of the year 2008 begins, and as Ritsu wants to inform her friends about it, she notices that they are all asleep already, so the new year passes almost unnoticed. The next morning, Yui wakes up the rest and pushes them to see the first sunrise with her together. After some time, they agree and follow her. While admiring the sunrise, they wish each other a happy new year and Yui asks Azusa about how long she plans on wearing the tiger ears which highly embarrasses her. Trivia * in the anime adaptation, some scenes were left out, like the scene where Sawako Yamanaka tried to undress Asuza. Gallery K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 13 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing a depressed Mio standing on a bathroom scale. K-ON! Volume 2 Chapter 13 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing Mio trying to trick the scale. Category:Manga Chapters